The Matchmakers' Tricks
by Star Mahou
Summary: NEW CHAPTER UP! PLEASE R+R! Sakura and Syaoran are set up by none other than Meilin and Tomoyo. They realize it, and while getting revenge, fall in love.
1. Surprises

            Hey, this is my first fanfic!! Please read, and review, even if you have a flamer. If I get enough good reviews, I'll continure. Thanks a lot!

A few notes:

~Meilin has gotten over her crush on Syaoran, and is single.

~Syaoran has not seen Sakura or Tomoyo since fourth grade, when he left for China

~Tomoyo does not, and has not ever liked Sakura, except in a friendish way.

~Tomoyo has not met Eriol yet!

That's it! Please enjoy! Constructive criticsm is okay!

The taxi pulled up to the Li clan house. Syaoran paid the driver and got out, sighing. His mother, Yelan, had practically ordered him home, saying something about marriage. Syaoran knew perfectly well that he had to become a clan leader by the time he was thirty, and he had to have a wife by then, but he still had 7 years. His mother however, was not a procrastinator. He didn't really want to marry either. The sugar-spun girls his mother liked left a bad taste in his mouth. He was also a natural loner, which was a bad thing, being born into the Li clan. The clan placed a high importance on family.

            All this he thought as he walked up to the door. The Li house was beautiful, especially in spring. The house itself was a stately mansion, but the grounds were heaven itself. Flowers and trees of all kinds graced the expansive gardens. Everywhere where Syaoran looked, there were cherry blossom trees, exuding their sweet fragrance. Cherry blossoms, mused Li. The sweet cherry blossoms.

~*~

            Sakura was getting impatient. Tomoyo and Meilin had been plotting something all week. All she knew was that Meilin and Tomoyo had somehow persuaded her to come here, to this beautiful mansion. Tomoyo said it would be a good vacation during spring holidays, and Meilin had offered to cover all costs. So, she went, arriving in China a week ago. Though the house was relaxing, there was nothing to do. Meilin had said there would be an arrival that would entertain Sakura, but she was still waiting. The Li house was beautiful, but she was slowly getting bored. Tomoyo was no help whatsoever, whispering to Meilin, and going off on little expeditions. What was happening? Whatever it was, she was left in the dark.

~*~

            Li's mother watched Syaoran come up the walk. Yes, she reflected, he was stubborn. He wanted to be left alone, and that had to change. To be a Li clan leader, you needed a strong wife. As one herself, Yelan knew how important a wife was. Syaoran had the skills to become a great leader, but he needed some…softness. Someone to contrast him. Meilin's girl seemed perfect, at least by appearance. She was almost too perfect. But to be the perfect couple, she thought, they needed a little push. Yelan smiled. Sometimes, she thought, I can be very pushy.

~*~

            Tomoye studied Sakura. Her emerald eyes were as bright as ever, and her auburn hair gleamed. Inside, Tomoyo wriggled with glee. She felt like a 4th grader again. Sakura + Syaoran = perfect! She twirled her bangs idly. Now, she thought, we just have to get them together…

            Ever since 4th grade, Tomoyo had always thought that Sakura and Syaoran would be great together. When Syaoran left, however, she shrugged it off as a childish fantasy. But seeing a recent picture of Syaoran had just strengthened her belief that they were meant to be.

            Now, Tomoyo thought, all that have to do is fall in love. And if they do, wondered Tomoyo, what about me? I'm not exactly married or anything. After all, the matchmaker needs someone too.

~*~

            Meilin opened the front door, grinning wickedly. Syaoran was waiting, frowning as usual. Meilin grinned even wider.

"Syaoran! Long time, no see! Welcome back to the clan, cousin!" she said, drawing him into a hug. 

"Easy for you to say," he muttered, hugging her back all the same. Meilin was a good cousin, even if she was bossy. She had always been there for him, and was a good friend.

"So…what, or who, is happening?" Syaoran asked, studying Meilin's face. Something was up…

            Meilin just giggled. Syaoran narrowed his eyes even more.

"You know, you look just like a fourth grader when you do that. Come to think of it, you haven't changed much since then. Turning out to be a disappointment!" She said jokingly.

            Syaoran wasn't fooled. If anything, he was even more on his alert. Meilin was acting happy and funny- a sure sign that something was brewing…

~*~

            Meilin knew Syaoran well. He was starting to get suspicious. She had better surprise him soon. She started to lead him to the library, gaily chattering gossip the whole way. Syaoran followed, wondering what Meilin and his mother were cooking up this time. 

            As they entered the gloomy library, Meilin saw that everything was in place. Everybody was at the tea table near the window. Sakura's back was to Syaoran, and the empty chair next to hers would be his. 

"Well," she said, acting surprised. "We're just in time for tea!" Syaoran's eyes widened when he saw Tomoyo, who was sitting next to Yelan.

"Tomoyo….what are you doing here?" he said, surprised to see a girl he hadn't seen since fourth grade. At that perfect timing, Sakura turned around, wondering who was talking. Meilin quickly sat herself down, and left Syaoran standing. She wanted to see his reaction. 

He was stunned, to put it mildly. His face mirrored Sakura's white one, which had drained of color. Subsequently, they both started to blush a bright red. Tomoyo, Meilin, and Yelan all exchanged winks. Perfect!

Well, that's the first chapter! Do ya like it?? PLEASE REVIEW TO BOOST MY EGO!!J


	2. Revenge and Realization

            Second chapter! Thanks for the reviews. Don't get mad at me, if it takes a while for them to fall in love….pleas keep reading! This chapter is pretty funny, so read it, and please please review! I need reviews to continue. Thank you lots!

~*~

Twelve years had not dimmed Sakura's beauty. If anything, Syaoran thought dazedly, it had brought her into full bloom. Her vivid emerald eyes were fringed with dark, thick lashes which made her eyes appear to sparkle with a daydreamy sort of look. Her short auburn hair was still short, but was now pulled back, with tendrils peeking out, framing her oval, peach-complexioned face. Yes, Syaoran thought, she was a classic beauty. Then, realizing his thoughts, he blushed. With the quick mind of a Li clan leader, he realized why Sakura was here. Yes, Syaoran thought, Meilin had chosen an excellent girl to force on Syaoran. He had to admit, Meilin was good. 

            The room was still silent. Quickly recovering his composure, Syoran smiled affably. "Sakura! It's been a long time."

Sakura, evidently, was fine. "Yes," she said in her sweet, clear voice, "since fourth grade. Please, come and sit down!"

She was a good mistress, Syaoran thought wryly. Probably was trained by his mother. He moved to sit down, and sure enough, Yelan was smiling smugly.

"Hello mother. It's been a long time," he said, and quickly changing the subject, "Tomoyo, what brings you and Sakura here?" Syaoran was sure to address Tomoyo, since he was apt to blush if he asked Sakura. Syaoran, he chided himself. Get a hold! This is the first time you've seen her for a long time. You're just friends. _Just friends._

~*~

            Sakura was in a well-concealed daze. Syaoran. How long it had been! Something was different. Syaoran was happy, charismatic, charming, almost. Mothig like the intense, angry boy she had known so well. That it, until she had met his gaze. Those liquid amber eyes still held a dangerous flame, that seemed to been contained. He still the same, alright. His unruly brown hair was still messy, but his face was different. He had matured, and become wiser over the years, she realized.

"Sakura?" Tomoyo asked.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't hear. What?" Sakura asked, mentally shaking herself.

"Yelan wanted to know how long you and Syaoran have known each other," Meilin explained, her eyes twinkling. 

"Oh! Um…since fourth grade, of course. He sat behind me in class." Sakura said, and smiled, remembering some memory. She met Syaoran's eyes over the table, and blushed.

            However Sakura made it to that tea, she never knew. As soon as it was over, Yelan stood up regally. "Meilin, I want  to show you a new necklace that Shizuko brought me," she said. Meilin and Yelan gone. Tomoyo, Sakura, and Syaoran left.

"There's this new dress that I need to finish," she said. Tomoyo gone. Sakura and Syaoran left. 

_I will not blush, _Sakura thought, _I will not blush._

"Do you, um, want to see the Li gardens with, um, me?" Syaoran offered awkwardly.

"I'd love to," she said.

~*~

Idle chatter was safe at least, Syaoran thought. So far, in seeing the gardens, Sakura had explained what a big designer Tomoyo was becoming. Soon it would be his to talk. Then, abruptly, Sakura changed the subject.

"Why are you here?" she asked. 

"Uh… my mom….sort of ordered me to come home," he mumbled. Taking a chance, he forged on. "A Li clan leader must be married by the time he's 28 to become a leader. I think she was planning to hold some sort of…ball for me to meet girls." By now, Syaoran was blushing heavily.

"Meiling and Tomoyo brought me here on spring vacation. It hasn't been much fun so far, to tell you the truth. They and your mother have been plotting something ever since we arrived…." Sakura trailed off as realization dawned on her. "That's what they were up to!" she exclaimed. Syaoran nodded, having figured it out much earlier.

"So- sit down, we need to figure this out," Sakura and Syaoran sat down on a bench. "So- Meilin knows that you need to marry, or find some girl. So, enlisting the help of Tomoyo, she brings me here- at the perfect timing, you arrive a week later." Her eyes were sparkling. Why, Syaoran wondered, was she so happy? Does she love me? The thought made him unaccountably happy. Stop dreaming, he told himself firmly.

"So?" Sakura said, clearly impatient. "We have to do _something_ to get back at them."

            Oh. _That's_ what she was so happy about, Syaoran thought. Hey, he thought, in an effort to cheer himself up, she has a good idea. Let's get revenge!

"Okay, I have an idea," Syaoran said.

~*~

Sweet and simple. Sakura smiled. Confuse them, fluster them, use some cards here and there to scare them, then throw some guys at _them_ and see what it feels like. Give them a taste of their own medicine. Syaoran's idea was good. 

"So- today we'll argue about anything we can, and then tomorrow, we'll be best friends, and hold hands, and everything. We'll let them think their plan worked. Then we'll get two guys to throw at them, and let them suffer," Sakura said, finalizing their plans. Syaoran nodded. " I feel like a fourth grader again!" bubbled Sakura. Syaoran smiled back. "I do, too."

            They walked in companionable silence back to the house. At the front door, they stopped.

"Okay- the first arguing subject will be….the cards. Argue something about how you should have gotten the Dash card, how unfair it was, or something like that," Sakura said. They exchanged high fives, and entered the mansion. 

"Are you crazy? I captured that card, fair and square! You're just being a bad sport!" Sakura yelled, her eyes darkening. Hey, Sakura thought. That wasn't too bad! She winked at Syaoran, daring him to do better. He took the challenge.

" Excuse me?" Syaoran said loftily. "I was a bad sport? Me? I'm sorry, Ms. Kinomoto, but have you looked in the mirror lately?" 

Sakura heard footsteps running. She clenched her fists, and made her expression angry, to make the argument more believable. "When have I ever been a bad sport? WHEN? Ha, that's right, you can't think of any time, anyth-" Sakura was cut off by an angry Meilin.

"Just what is going on here?" she asked, glowering.

"He says that-"

"She thinks-"

"He's being a gaki!"

"She is!"

Sakura turned to Tomoyo.

"I captured the Dash card fair and square, didn't I?" Syaoran looked to Meilin. "She did not!"

"BE QUIET, ALL OF YOU!!" Yelan towered over them all, majestic in her fury. "Syaoran, I'm ashamed of you, arguing with a guest!" Syaoran started to argue, but withered under her glare. Yelan then spread her gaze to the whole group.

"Dinner will be in an hour. Formal dress. NO ARGUING," she swept off. Sakura glared one last time, and went to her room. Meilin and Tomoyo followed, giving Syaoran questioning looks. Syaoran simply shrugged. She was a good actress, he thought. It was fun arguing with her. However, he would enjoy it more if they could talk normally, and just be friends. Or maybe more than friends. Ha, Syaoran thought, yeah right.  A nagging little voice persisted, though. But wouldn't it be great to have Sakura as a girlfriend, it asked. As a wife? Scram, Syaoran, told that little voice. Shoo. 

 No, it said. Admit it, you love her. You had, since fourth grade.

Syaoran stopped in the middle of the hall. Me…..love…..Sakura? Okay, I'm going to leave now, the voice said, and fled. But the damage was done. After years of dodging the fack, Syaoran finally realized that he loved Sakura.

~*~

Hee, hee! Did you like it?? If you did, and even if you didn't, please review! I like all reviews, even flamers!! Hee hee :-)


	3. Carrying it out

            Syaoran was itching his neck. He had returned to his room to find a pair of neatly pressed khaki pants and a tan polo shirt lying on his bed, both in his size. His mother, no doubt, knew what he _would_ wear to dinner and had taken a precaution. The khakis were comfortable- but the shirt was itchy and stiff. Now he was waiting at the dinner table. Syaoran was privately glad that his mother chose a casual setting- well, for Yelan, cutlery, napkins, and two glasses was casual. However, Syaoran vividly remembered a time when guests had come over- Yelan had set the table with three kinds of forks, two kinds of knives, three kinds of spoons, four different glasses, and seven courses. He winced just thinking of it. 

            Syaoran started to wonder when everybody else was coming. Yelan and him were seated, but the others weren't there. Late, as usual, at least with Sakura. He looked at the dining table. Was he hallucinating, or was everything reminding him of that girl? Cherry blossoms were overflowing in vases along the whole room. The napkins and tablecloth were pink. The dishes and glasses had a vine pattern, the very color of Sakura's emerald eyes. Yeah, he thought, probably part of the matchmaking plan. Remember, he reminded himself, you're supposed to hate her today. The reminder came just in time. The door opened, and Meilin breezed in, wearing a blue dress. Tomoyo was next, in a purple tank top, with lavender sweater, and loose, black pants. Next was Sakura. Whatever Tomoyo did to her, the effect was simple, and very pretty. Sakura's hair was still in the same style (Syaoran suspected that she had fought to keep it that way), but she was wearing some makeup. Sakura had donned a pink peasant top, with green embroidery. She was also wearing a pretty pink skirt. Catching himself one millisecond from gaping, he remembered to scowl at her, in way of a greeting. It helped him a little.

            For the rest of the day, after their "fight", Syaoran had refused to think about Sakura. His was of thinking was 'I love her, but I don't want to think about it. Later.' Now he was facing it. Through great self-control, he didn't blush. But great self-control couldn't stop the rush of- adrenaline? Love? - that ran through him.

            _Click_. Back to reality. 

"Sorry," Meilin was saying. "We were just talking to Sakura." She smiled sweetly at Sakura. Sakura sent a murderous glance at Syaoran. He returned the gesture. Tomoyo rolled her eyes, exasperated with Sakura.

            The rest of the dinner went smoothly. _Somehow_, Meilin and Tomoyo had maneuvered it so that Syaoran and Sakura were sitting together. They stiffly ignored each other. During dessert(_strawberry_ ice cream!), Syaoran felt a sharp poke on his knee.

"Ow!" he yelped, putting his hand there. Another hand slipped him a note. "Sorry," he said casually. "My foot fell asleep."

~*~

Safely in his room, Syaoran read the note.

            Syaoran-kun: our plan is working! Tomoyo and Meilin have scolded me for fighting at least 10 times already- lol! Um…let's use the cards tonight. I have some good ideas *wicked grin* Meet me at midnight, under the cherry blossom tree(at our bench.) This is so fun! Sakura*

Syaoran grinned. He felt young again- plotting and scheming. This was getting to be a lot of fun!

~*~

            Syaoran was already waiting at the bench when Sakura came.

"Do you have a flashlight?" she asked. Syaoran smiled and turned it on. 

"Good. Let me sit down."

"So- I'm guessing we're going to scare them out of their wits?" Syaoran asked.

"Yup. They're pow-wowing  in Tomoyoe's room. Except…I don't know what room that is," Sakura said.

"I do," Syaoran said. "But before we go, what's happening tomorrow?"

"Uh…we get along perfectly. And, we have to get two boys to throw at them."

"I have an idea for Tomoyo," Syaoran said. "He's uh…. my relative. His name's Eriol."

"Okay," Sakura said. "But what about Meilin? We need someone good for the little mastermind," Sakura said. They sat in silence for a little while.  Suddenly, Sakura gasped.

"What? Or, who?" Syaoran asked. Sakura grinned.

"Touya." 

Syaoran was taken aback, for a little while. Then, he started laughing.

"Yes!" 

"Okay, we can bring them in for the ball," Sakura said. 

"What ball?"

"Oh, your mother told us, that she's holding a ball next week. It's going to be for a lot of the Li clan, and Tomoyo and I can invite a few guests too."

"Oh, boy…." Syaoran knew his mother was up to something. Now he knew just what it was.

"Okay, let's go scare some people!" Sakura stood up. Syaoran stood up too, and led her to where Tomoyo's room was. 

"It's there, the third floor up, in the corner- it's a bay window."

"Okay, I see it." She sat down in the grass, and took some cards out of her pocket.

"Which cards are you going to use?" Syaoran asked.

"I was thinking of Windy, to rattle the window a bit. Then, maybe, use your flashlight to put light in their windows, and make some sort of pattern. I think they'll be scared enough by then." Sakura used windy, and within a minute, Tomoyo's window was being besieged by howling, creepy winds. Then, Syaoran used his flashlight to dance it around her window, making eerie patterns. It was enough. They heard a shriek, and the light was turned on.

"Okay, I think we better go now," Sakura warned. Syaoran turned off his flashlight, and they went inside.

            They parted at the stairway.

"Remember, tomorrow- we get along perfectly. We ought to call Touya and Eriol tomorrow, too," Sakura said.

"Yup-good night Sakura."

"G'night,  Syaoran."

Okay, okay, not much romance. In fact, none at all. It's all just plotting, so far. But you have to wait till the ball- be patient! I admit, this is was sucky chapter. Horrible. If I get reviews, they'll all be flamers. I don't care- still review!!!


	4. The Results, and Confession

Hello all! Thank you soooo much for reviewing!! Reading them makes me extremely happy. So, without further ado- chapter 4!!!!

~*~

            The next morning, Sakura and Syaoran were immensely pleased to see that Tomoyo and Meilin had circles under their eyes.

"I slept soo well last night," Syaoran said, stretching luxuriantly. Sakura kept up.

"How'd you sleep, Tomoyo-chan?" she asked innocently. Tomoyo rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"Pretty bad," she said. "There were a lot of winds that kept me awake, and there were these creepy lights…" she shuddered. 

"What winds?" asked Yelan, buttering a roll. Syaoran almost laughed out loud. Tomoyo and Meilin exchanged glances wide-eyed. Sakura decided that she had scared them enough, and quickly changed the subject.

"So…um, when's the ball?" she asked.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you- the invitations went out yesterday- the ball is in two days," Yelan said. Sakura's eyes widened.

"How many people are coming?" Meiling asked, with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Oh, about 200 or so," Yelan said. 

"HOEEEEE???" Sakura was the only one surprised. Meilin and Syaoran were used to balls, and Tomoyo had practice from her mother's company dinners.

"What's wrong? Should I have asked more? I'm sorry, it's quite small- I made it rather quickly," Yelan said apologetically.

Sakura had somewhat recovered. "Uh..no, that's okay," she stammered.

"Oh, Sakura! We have to fit you for dresses!! I've got about 10 that we need to see on you!" Tomoyo said excitedly. Sakura shot Syaoran a panicked look.

"Yeah, it'll probably take about two hours," said Meilin. This time, Sakura shot Syaoran a pleading look.

Syaoran could never resist those.

"Uh..sorry, Meilin and Tomoyo, but uh…Sakura and I agreed to go see the city today," Syaoran said, making it up on the moment. The effect was dramatic. Tomoyo widened her eyes, and Meilin almost fell off her chair.

"REALLY? I mean, oh, really?" Meilin said, trying to hide her surprise- and glee.

"Of course," Sakura stepped in. "I haven't really seen the sights, and I've been here for two weeks." 

Tomoyo dug her elbow into Meilin's side.

"Okay, have fun!" she said.

~*~

In the city, Syaoran and Sakura decided to make their calls to Eriol and Touya. Syaoran went first.

"Eriol? It's me, Syaoran Li," he said. "Uh, yeah…I called for a reason. There's a, uh….party in two days at out house, and I was wondering if you want to be there."

            From Syaoran's look, it was evident Eriol was not convinced. "Tell him about cute girls," Sakura whispered, grinning.

"Okay, okay, it's a ball- but there's a real knockout coming that has your name on her," Syaoran said awkwardly, not used to this sort of thing.

"Yeah, how about you come tomorrow, and stay the night? Yeah, okay." Syaoran chit-chatted some more then hung up.

"One down," he said.

"One to go," Sakura said. "Should I tell him that I'm at your place? That might get him to rush over here."

"Uh…sure," Syaoran said, relishing the prospect of meeting Touya again.

Sakura dialed Touya's number. "Touya? Yeah, it's me." She listened. "Um…I'm with Tomoyo, at Syaoran's place." The effect was instantaneous.

"Uh….don't worry, there's a ball in two days? Wanna come? Okay, you can come tomorrow. There'll be a car waiting for you at the airport. Calm down. NO, HE"S NOT A GAKI!!!" yelled Sakura. "Oh, be quiet. See you!" She slammed the phone down, then grinned.

"He's coming- really soon. Meilin will have a _great_ time with him!"

            After the phone calls were done, Syaoran and Sakura wandered around aimlessly. Syaoran's little voice in the head had come back, much to Syaoran's displeasure.

**Why are you back here?**

_You're not saying anything the girl!! Tell her you love her!!_

**Are you crazy??**

_You are! Why haven't you told her????_

**None of your business.**

_Yes it is!! You're just a chicken!!!!!_

The little voice fled. It had done it's job again- Syaoran could not stand being called a chicked. 

"Uh, Sakura?" he said.

"Yeah?"

"Um…I've been wanting to tell you this- uh…well, the truth is, ever since fourth grade…"

"Yes???" Sakura was looking at him now. He swallowed. Now or never.

"I love you."

Of course, I have to end there. I've decided I'm not really into the fluff and mush stuff- I just like the revenge part- hehehe!!! Anyway, there will be some romance, just not a lot- a whole lot more revenge, though!! Next chapter: Touya and Eriol come!! And of course, we see the next installment(which I have no clue what will happen between Syaoran and Sakura- I'm making it up as I go along.) REVIEW PLEASE!!!!


	5. more trickery ahead

Hello- chapter five is here! This is the second-to-last chapter- I'm not that great at making looong stories. Quick recap: last chapter ended with the "I love you" from Syaoran. So…um, here's what happened next:

Sakura's answer was not what Syaoran expected. In fact, he didn't know what to expect. But what she said and did was the farthest from the possibilities he had considered. He had thought she would either give a flat refusal, a teary sorry, or a joyful yes. She did none of those. Instead, she grinned, somewhat mischievously.

"You do, do you?" she asked, almost laughing. 

"Sakura! Yes!" Syaoran said, very divided in emotions. What was she doing? "I'm serious," he said, wondering if she considered it as a joke.

"Oh, I know you are. I'm just savoring the moment," Sakura said, still smiling.

"Do you?"

"What?"

"Love me?"

"Of course I do! I'm not that stupid, Syaoran! I knew that Tomoyo and Meilin were bringing me here…the only reason I came was to see you!" she said. 

Syaoran was feeling extremely stupid. "Oh," he said awkwardly. This time, Sakura burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Syaoran asked, starting to smile himself.

"Everything! I mean, you're so clueless!" Sakura said, still giggling. Syaoran smiled sheepishly.

"Well, uh, what happens now?" Syaoran asked, starting to laugh himself.

"I don't know- you tell me!!"

            Hopelessly, they leaned against a wall, almost howling with laughter. 

Across the plaza, Tomoyo handed the binoculars to Meilin.

"They're laughing, about something. I don't get it! Yesterday, they hated each other, a few minutes ago, they were dead serious, now they're laughing!" Tomoyo said. Meiling smiled.

"It's pretty funny!"

After recovering from their insane bout of laughing, Syaoran and Sakura sat near the fountain. They were talking about how long they had loved each other, when Syaoran stiffened.

"What?" Sakura said. Syaoran smiled easily.

"Don't look, but Meilin and Tomoyo are spying on us. They're in that alley. What should we do?"

Sakura smiled. "Spying on us again?"

"Seems so- Meilin has a binoculars, and Tomoyo has her camera around her neck."

"I have an idea."

Meilin and Tomoyo watched Syaoran and Sakura disappear around a curved street. 

"Let's go!" Meilin said, and they rushed across the plaza. Nearing the curve, they flattened themselves against a wall, and listened. 

"Syaoran, please, let's be serious now. I need to tell you something, and it's not that good of news," they heard Sakura, with an extremely solemn tone.

"What, Sakura?" 

"I'm…I'm pregnant."

Tomoyo and Meilin heard a weird sound, which they took for a muffled sob. It was, in fact, Sakura and Syaoran, putting their fists in their mouths so they could control their laughter. But Tomoyo and Meilin had heard enough. They ran across the plaza.

"Sakura- baby!" Tomoyo could hardly speak for the shock of it. Meilin was astounded too.

"I can't believe it! Come on, let's go back to the mansion."

They walked toward a taxi, stunned.

Meanwhile, Sakura and Syaoran were exploding in laughter.

"Oh- that was hilarious!"

"I know! Oh, I want to see them when they get home!!"

"Let's go now, and see!"

"Oh, god, we're acting like 4th graders again."

"Isn't it fun?"

"Yes!"

            When Syaoran and Sakura reached the house, it was early evening. They decided to let it sink in, then get home. They happily spent the day doing what they had said they would do- seeing the sights. When they finally came home, they found a very serious Meilin and Tomoyo. Apparently they hadn't told Yelan.

            Sakura and Syaoran, by this time, were excellent actors. They looked surprised.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked. Meilin ushered them into chairs.

"Sit down, this is pretty serious," Tomoyo said, face pale.

"What?"

"Well, uh, we overheard you this morning,"

"Overheard?" asked Syaoran, acting mad.

"Well, we were- okay, yes, we were spying. And we heard that Sakura's-Sakura is-is pregnant," said Tomoyo. Sakura and Syaoran exchanged glances.

"What more did you hear?" asked Sakura, solemnly.

"Nothing else- we left."

"Well, if you had stayed longer, you would have heard our laughs," Syaoran said. He and Sakura started laughing, for the umpteenth time this day. Meilin and Tomoyo were utterly bewildered.

"What's so funny? It's not funny!" Meilin said.

"Yes, it is," said Sakura, panting for breath. "It's hilarious. That was all a trap we set for you!!" She burst into another peal of laughter.

"We knew you were spying! Sakura's not pregnant- we made it up!" Syaoran said, grinning. Meilin and Tomoyo at first looked indignant, but then succumbed to laughter.

            Yelan, passing outside, heard their laughs, and smiled. "Youngsters these days!" she said. "So innocent!"

            After recovering from laughter, Sakura and Syaoran warned that they would pay for spying. Meilin and Tomoyo took it lightly. However, the next day, Eriol and Touya were scheduled to arrive at 8:00 AM. 

            Sakura and Syaoran went to meet them. Eriol came first.

"My dear, dear ancestor!" Eriol said, hugging Syaoran. "How I have missed you!" 

"Oh, shut up," grumbled Syaoran. Still, he was glad to see Eriol.

            On the way to Touya's gate, Syaoran and Sakura told Eriol, that there was girl that they wanted him to be especially nice to, Tomoyo, because she was shy. They begged Eriol to be kind to her, although she might rebuff him at first. Eriol smiled, and said he would lay all his charm on her.

At Touya's gate, Sakura steeled herself. This was going to be interesting, to say the least. 

            When Touya came out, he had a smile for Sakura and a glare for Syaoran.

"What are you doing here?" Touya asked Sakura. Syaoran and Eriol lagged behind, on purpose. Sakura told him that she had thought she was going to Hong Kong for a vacation with Tomoyo, but they had met Meilin in the airport, and she invited them to their house. Syaoran, who had come to visit his mother, had come by pure coincidence a week later. She told Touya to be nice to Syaoran, adding that he was much, much better now. At the end of the tale, Touya was civil enough to smile at Syaoran- though as forced as it was. 

            When they got to the mansion, it was all abustle. Yelan was directing some decorators, and Meilin and Tomoyo were sitting on the stairs talking to one another. When they saw Sakura, Syaoran, and the two guests they jumped up.

"Meilin! Tomoyo! I'd like you to meet Eriol, and Touya," Syaoran said. Cordial hellos were passed all along.

"You know," Sakura said, in the innocent tone she used so often, "Touya hasn't seen the grounds. Meilin, why don't you show him?" 

Since she couldn't refuse when Touya was there in person, Meilin nodded curtly, glaring at Syaoran and Sakura. They smiled back. 

"Oh, I have to go finish some dresses," said Tomoyo hastily, trying to get away. This time, Sakura didn't have to push.

"Dresses? Are you a designer?" Eriol asked. "Can I please see some?" He smiled. Tomoyo nodded reluctantly, and they went up to her room.

Syaoran and Sakura smiled, and slapped each other a high five.

"Now, Madame Sakura, how about we go and get some breakfast? Would you care to dine with me?" Syaoran asked in a haughty tone. Sakura smiled, and slipped her arm into his. 

"I'd love to."

Did you like it??? Too much laughter, I know, I know. REVIEW!!!!!!


	6. Dose of their own medicine

Hello, everybody! Wow- thank you soo much for the reviews!! You have no idea how much they mean to me. And a note to masterofwords and silverlotus: yes, it's supposed to be descendant, my bad. And thank you, The Dark Mystress(I think that's your name- sorry if I got it wrong) for putting my story as one of your favorites- sob, sniff. Anyway, on with the _second-to-last_ chapter. Yup, I decided it needed another chapter, because Eriol and Tomoyo decided to do something- very Eriol/Tomoyoish in this chapter, and I need to cover that. The next chapter will be last, and it will be about the ball. Jeez, this story has gone by so quickly- it was my first one, and I will always remember it. Again, thank you so much for the reviews- tell me what you think after this chapter!

            Syaoran and Sakura couldn't resist spying. After all, as they contended, hadn't Meiling and Tomoyo spied on _them_? They decided to go after Meiling and Touya first. They were heading toward the gardens, Meiling stiff, Touya loping along, unreadable.

"So, um…I suppose you're gaki-boy's cousin?" Touya asked, smirking.

"He is NOT a gaki! Why do have it in for him??" Meiling asked, eyes blazing.

Touya merely raised his eyebrows. "Why do you have it in for me?" he asked genially.

Meiling stamped her foot. "I do NOT have it in for you! You just provoke me!"

Touya grinned. 

"Here are the sakuras- over there are some nadeshikos," she said shortly, waving her hand absently.

"All in the family, I see," Touya said.

Meiling glared at him. "If you don't watch out, some of those "family" flowers will be ground into your face!"

Sakura and Syaoran decided it was time to leave. Suppressing laughs, they ran back to the house.

"Well, we definitely got our revenge with Meiling," Sakura commented.

"Well, let's see about Tomoyo," Syaoran remarked. Thankfully, Tomoyo's door was ajar. Syaoran and Sakura peeked in.

"So this is for Sakura?" Eriol asked, handling a bunch of pink silk.

Tomoyo grinned. "Yup. Isn't it pretty? But I have half a mind to strangle her in it," she said. 

Sakura suppressed a giggle.

"Why?" Eriol asked. "When I last saw you in fifth grade, you two were best friends!"

Tomoyo laughed. "Things haven't changed. But a few recent events…" her eyes sparkled.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm missing something?" asked Eriol. His dark eyes flicked over to the door. "Maybe Syaoran-kun and Sakura-san can help clear things up…" He held up his hand, and the door flew open, revealing Syaoran and Sakura. Tomoyo mock-glared at them, her arms crossed. 

"Why," she asked dryly, "am I not surprised?"

"Tomoyo!" Sakura said, laughing, a bit nervously, "I, uh, just wanted to see my dress!"

"Of course," Eriol said, looking amused, "and that explains why Syaoran is here. Unless he wanted a sneak preview?"

Syaoran and Sakura's faces went tomato. Tomoyo and Eriol smirked, like two devils.

"Now, Eriol-kun, should we let them go? With no punishment?" Tomoyo asked, gazing innocently at Eriol.

"Uh…" Eriol said, pretending to think.

"NO!!!!" they both yelled, laughing.

"Eriol, will you do the honors?" Tomoyo asked. 

Eriol bowed. "Anything for you, Madame."

Sakura noticed that Tomoyo flushed deeply, but couldn't ponder it, because in the next second, there were handcuffs on her wrists. The door slammed, and they heard the lock click.

Syaoran was glaring at Tomoyo and Eriol. "You two, I swear, can read each other's minds."

Tomoyo laughed merrily. "Great minds think alike," she quipped.

"Tomoyo-san, do you have you makeup kit with you?" Eriol asked, eyebrows raised.

Sakura gasped. "Oh, shoot- the makeup?" she asked.

            Tomoyo grinned wickedly. "Right here."

"Shall we get to work?"

Tomoyo grinned. "Right away," she said, brandishing a brush.

            Eriol took out a red lipstick, and headed for Syaoran. He made the mistake of trying to bit Eriol's finger. Eriol smoothly drew away, shaking the saved body part. "Bad Syaoran!" he said mockingly. Syaoran opened his mouth to comment. He couldn't. His jaws were stuck shut.

            There was no further trouble, and Tomoyo and Eriol finished the "makeovers" quickly. 

"Mirror, please," Tomoyo commanded. Eriol handed one to her. She put it in front of Syaoran and Sakura's faced.

            Sakura gasped, and Syaoran's eyes widened. They were dressed up somewhat like clowns, with a few differences here and there. Syaoran was wearing red lipstick, a red dot on his nose, and bright blue eyeshadow. Tomoyo also put white powder all over his face. Sakura had hot pink lips, and two bright spots of rouge on her cheeks, her eyes were darkened with black all around. She also had white powder all around.

            Eriol and Tomoyo chuckled, and exchanged high-fives.

"Now, my dear descendant and cherry blossom," Eriol said. "This makeup will not come off until midnight. So, you are free now to do whatever you like!"

Eriol pushed them out of the door, and unglued Syaoran's mouth. He waved a hand and the handcuffs went out. Luckily for him and Tomoyo, he also closed and locked the doors. Syaoran tried to bang it down, but it stayed firmly shut.

"Darn," sakura said. "Well, I guess we got what we deserve!"

            They tried washing it off, but Eriol had done something and it stayed stuck to their faces. They moped about in Sakura's room, until a maid called them to supper.

"Uh…" Sakura said, speaking through the door. "Could we pass?"

"The Lady Yelan wishing your prescence, madam," the maid said.

"Shoot," Syaoran said. "okay, we'll come."

            Sakura, using the Create card, made two masks, and handed one to Syaoran. Donning the masks, they went outside. The maid looked at them strangely.

"Madam? Sir?" she asked, confused.

Syaoran sighed. "Just lead us to the dinner table."

Yelan, Meiling, Touya, Eriol, and Tomoyo were all seated around a table in the library. Seeing Syaoran's and Sakura's entrance, Tomoyo started to giggle. She poked Eriol in the ribs, and they both sat, enjoying the approach. Yelan frowned.

"Syaoran? Sakura? What is with those masks?" she asked. 

"Uh…" Syaoran said, groping for an answer. "We're practicing for the festival??" 

Yelan frowned, as did Meiling and Touya. Eriol and Tomoyo were rocking on their chairs trying to muffle their howls of laughter. Yelan glanced at Eriol and Tomoyo.

"What happened? Please take off those absurd masks," she said impatiently.

"Is it okay if we don't?" Sakura asked timidly.

"No. Take them off- please," Yelan ordered, the please tacked on as an afterthought. Sakura and Syaoran sighed, and slowly took off the masks. Yelan gasped. Meiling started to laugh, but then saw that Touya was laughing too, and stopped- with an effort. Eriol and Tomoyo were leaning on each other for support, laughing their heads off. Looking at Yelan, they saw she was fighting to keep a straight face.

"What-whatever happened?" Yelan gasped, a laugh escaping her. Syaoran scowled, which made the table laugh harder, since the frown looked comical on his painted face.

Sakura tried to explain. "Tomoyo and Eriol gave us makeovers," she said. Yelan lost the battle. She was giggling helplessly.

"Makeovers? Now, how did you provoke them?" Meiling asked, torn between a scowl and a smile.

"We didn't!" Syaoran said indignantly.

"Oh, I'm sure," Tomoyo said, laughing. "Anyway, they're stuck with those faces until midnight."

Yelan paused in her laughter. "Well, I'm glad they don't have to wear them to the ball." 

Eriol's face went thoughtful. "You know, Madam, that wouldn't be such a bad idea."

Syaoran scowled, and clenced his fists. Meiling suddenly burst into a peal of laughter.

"Oh-hee hee!- wouldn't it be great to see the Li clan leader at a ball, like- like that??"  she said. This set off another peal of laughter.

            As soon as the laughter subsided, they managed to have dinner. However, the dinner kept being interrupted by a giggle or two, when ever someone happened to look upon Sakura and Syaoran. By the end, both Sakura and Syaoran were blushing heavily- from embarrassment.

            Dinner was hastily finished, and Syaoran and Sakura fled, as soon as they could. Peals of laughter followed them up, however.

Much to their relief, Eriol kept his promise. They woke up, with no makeup on. Silently, in the morning, both vowed never to meddle with Tomoyo and Eriol again. 

Did you like it?? Next chapter's the ball, and I'll have to be serious- somewhat. Don't worry, I've got a few pranks for the ball- including Meiling and Touya. And don't forget about Eriol and Tomoyo! There'll be a bit of E+T, but there'll be a lot more of their pranks- Eriol and Tomoyo are great when they put their heads together!  Hee hee! Please, please review! 


	7. The Matchmakers' Tricks

READ THIS!!!! I know you may not want to, since you want to finish this story, but I demand you to read this. Ahem. Good.

Okay, the real name is The Dark Shadow Mystress. And thank you for all who reviewed!! I love you all!!!! And I hope you will please, please, check out my next fic, which is a Eriol and Tomoyo one. I'm writing it now. Here's the basic plotline: Tomoyo is a lady in the court, while Sakura is the Princess-to-be(they live in the Li Kingdom). Sakura has had her Cinderella story, and now it's Tomoyo's turn. Because of her mother's death, she's stalked by the leader of bandits- who wants to kill her. At the same time, she always snubs men who want to marry her. Then for Sakura's wedding, her escort turns out to be(you guessed it) Lord-General Eriol Hiiragizawa. Can her break through her defenses? He won't without a fight from Tomoyo. I put humor into this one(sarcastic, embarrassing moments), and some serious moments- oh no!, and please, please drop your email if you're interested in reviewing it, and I'll email you when I put it up. 

In other news, I'm leaving for camp on Monday, so my other story remains unfinished- T+T. I have major writer's block on it- anybody want to finish it for me??

Well, at least this one is done- it DONE!! I can't believe it, my first fic….thank you all reviewers, tell me how you like this ending in your review- you WILL REVIEW!!!! *smiles sweetly*

Oh, and, I know I'm extremely stupid, but I don't know what an "AU fic" is. Can someone please, please tell me?? I know I'm stupid, but still….

Okay, here it is.

And even though Sakura silently vowed never to go near Tomoyo again, she had to. Because it was the day of the ball, and of course, Tomoyo had the dress. Sakura was expecting the worst when she entered Tomoyo's room, but she was surprised. When Sakura came in, Tomoyo smiled sweetly.

"Sakura-chan! I finished your dress! It's sooo kawaii!!" she said. 

And it was. It was a pink silk and chiffon, and styled in a poofy, princess, style. It had a low neckline, and layers of alternating chiffon and silk. Sakura felt and looked like a princess in it. 

"Kawaii!" Tomoyo squealed, whipping out her camera.

"But what are you wearing?" Sakura asked, twirling in front of the mirror.

"Oh, I already have a dress- made it last night," Tomoyo said. "Now turn around for the camera…"

Meanwhile, Syaoran was being tortured by Eriol in the matter of tuxedos.

"Now, Syaoran, you want to look nice don't you?" Eriol said, a bit too sweetly.

Syaoran nodded grudgingly.

"THEN WEAR IT!!" Eriol said, holding out a black and white tux. Grumbling, Syaoran pulled it on, declaring he felt like a penguin.

"There you go, it wasn't that bad, was it?" Eriol said. 

"Yes, it was. I have to endure a party in that stuffy, scratchy suit," Syaoran muttered.

"And if you don't stop complaining, I will personally ensure that it becomes even more scratchy," Eriol said calmly. "Remember Yelan's Christmas ball?"

Syaoran looked pained. "You would put itching powder in my suit _again_? Man, that was humiliating one time."

"Yes, I would- unless you shut up."

Syaoran became a  mute. There was no fooling Hiiragizawa. 

"Aah, that's better. Now, let's talk- about you and Sakura," Eriol said, flopping on the couch. 

"Shut up!" Syaoran said.

"Itching powder," Eriol reminded. Syaoran groaned and sat down.

Meanwhile, Meiling was unhappily stuck with Touya again. Unknowingly, Yelan told Meiling to show Touya the family history. Meiling, steaming, agreed.

"This," she said, stalking over to a glass case, "Is the ancient battle costumes."

"Very interesting," Touya commented politely. Meiling, fuming, wondered whether she hated him more when he was polite, or when he was teasing. She couldn't decide. She didn't say anything, so Touya spoke again.

"This is all very nice," he said, "but shouldn't we plan something for tonight?"

"Like what?" Meiling said, hoping he wasn't talking about one topic.

"Revenge- for gaki and Sakura."

"HE IS NOT A GAKI!!! But still, good idea," Meiling said. Touya smirked.

"I was thinking water balloons," Touya said. "They're bound to wander outside, maybe under a tree…"

"Okay," Meiling said. "For this sort of thing, we need the expertise of the Two Devils."

"Eriol and Tomoyo?"

"Who else?"

Syaoran was blushing heavily, and mentally cursing Eriol, when a knock came on the door. Relieved, Syaoran jumped up and got it.

"Touya? Meiling?" he asked, surprised.

"Uh, we need to talk to Eriol- urgent matter," Touya said.

"Good- here he is. Take him away, and never bring him back," Syoaran muttered, shoving Eriol out the door.

"Isn't it nice to know I'm so loved?" Eriol said, smirking.

"Oh, be quiet Eriol, we need to go get Tomoyo," Meiling said.

"Tomoyo? For what?" Eriol asked, flushing a bit. Touya noticed it with some amusement.

"Tell you later. Come on, let's go."

Tomoyo was interrupted in a camera session.

"Tomoyo-chan!" Eriol said. "Meiling, Touya, and I need your expertise!"

"For what?" Tomoyo asked, stopping the record of her camera.

"Well, actually," Eriol said, "I'm not sure."

The foursome all met in the garden.

"Okay," Meiling said, "Here's the deal. We need some huge prank to pull on Sakura and Syaoran tonight."

Eriol and Tomoyo both smirked, and gave each other high-fives. "We're way ahead of you- listen up."

"Here's our idea…"

            In the evening, Tomoyo, Meiling and Sakura were all in the same room. Sakura was dressed in her beautiful gown. Meiling was wearing a dark red skirt, but to Sakura's surprise, it only came up to her ankles. So did Tomoyo's purple wonder.

"Why are your dresses so short?" Sakura asked, mystified.

Tomoyo and Meiling smiled. "We need to do some walking tonight," Tomoyo said, and left it at that.

            Soon, they came to the ball. They had to be presented on the huge staircase, which was extremely annoying. Tomoyo, Eriol, Meiling, and Touya all went first, and then it was Sakura and Syaoran's turn.

"God, I hate this," muttered Syaoran.

"I know- let's just dance for about five dances, then sneak outside," Sakura suggested.

"The cherry tree?" Syaoran asked.

"Of course."

            They ended up dancing half the night, and mostly with each other. There were many slow dances, and Syaoran was delighted to see that Eriol and Tomoyo were dancing together. Of course, Meiling and Touya were arguing, but it was much more relaxed- more like debating, if anything. Still, Sakura and Syaoran knew that Meiling and Touya would kill each other, if they had the chance- at the most, they would be uneasy friends. 

            Finally, Sakura and Syaoran managed to get outside. They sat under the cherry blossom tree, unaware that two people were sitting in the tree, watching them.

"Eriol?" Tomoyo whispered, holding onto her camera. 

"Yes?"

"Water balloons ready?" she asked, smirking. Eriol held up two bulging balloons, one green, one pink.

"Ready? Camera?" he asked.

"Ready."

"Where are Touya and Meiling?"

Tomoyo pointed to two bushes extremely close to the bench that Sakura and Syaoran were sitting on. Meiling and Touya were crouching, armed with confetti and party whistles.

They listened in on the conversation. By now, even in the dark, they could see that Syaoran and Sakura were blushing.

"Yeah..it was really fun coming here," Sakura said.

"I know. I'm really glad you came," Syaoran said. Eriol smirked. Come on, come on, he thought. Kiss her!

Finally Syaoran did. But in the middle of it, two nasty surprises came from the tree.

SPLASH! SPLASH!!!

"AAH!" Sakura said. Syaoran was blinking, absolutely drenched.

"Smile, you're on Candid Camera!" Tomoyo chorused, smiling from the tree. Touya and Meiling jumped out, brandishing flashlights for lights, and throwing confetti on the unfortunate couple.

"Yay!" Meiling yelled, blowing her whistle, the paper tube smacking Syaoran on the nose.

Eriol and Tomoyo climbed down from their tree.

"Did you like it?" Eriol asked, grinning. "I must admit, it was a better idea than itching powder."

"I am going to kill all of you!" Syaoran said, pulling out a water pistol. Sakura laughed, and drew out her own.

"Uh-oh…didn't know about this," Tomoyo said, backing away. Too late. Now all six were completely drenched.

"YOU BETTER RUN!!!" Sakura said. Tomoyo and Eriol fleed, as did Meiling and Touya. Drenched, but in high spirits, the six people ran all over the gardens, having a water fight. Thankfully, Eriol had more water balloons.

            Yelan and a Li clan elder were walking along the gardens. Yelan was explaining how Syaoran would make a good leader, now that he had Sakura.

"Sakura will be a good calmer for him…" she said, and was shot by a water pistol, as was the elder. Syaoran stopped, gaping, as did Sakura.

Eriol and Tomoyo, who were in the process of sneaking up behind with water balloons stopped in their tracks too. Alarmed by the silence, Meiling and Touya came running, then stopped, staring.

"Mother…so sorry…" Syaoran gasped, then burst out laughing. There they were, six, in drenched and soiled party attire. Very dignified leader he would make. TO his surprise, the elder smiled at Yelan.

"However, I do think that you should let him mature a little…" he said, smiling at Syaoran. Giving Syaoran a reprimanding glance, Yelan walked off with the elder- both of them a bit soaked.

            As soon as they were gone around a bend, all of them collapsed on the ground, laughing hysterically. A truce was formed, and all of them walked back, a bit uncomfortable in their wet clothes. It was a long walk back to the house. Touya and Meiling were paired, arguing, this time about water fight tactics, Tomoyo and Eriol were together, both blushing as they talked of something…

            Syaoran and Sakura walked in the front holding hands. Sakura gazed up at the stars.

"This past week," she commented, "was basically us acting like fourth graders." She smiled. So did Syoaran.

"But we have to act our age again soon, though," syaoran said, squeezing her hand.

Sakura looked at their hands, intertwined, then gazed up into his eyes.

"You know," she said, "I don't think I'll mind that much."

Awww…sorry, no kisses or anything, I'm horrible at writing those- I prefer humor, as you see….WATER FIGHT!!!!!! ^_^

PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW, AND SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT AN AU FIC IS!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Answers to reviews

Hello! Since there were two questions in the review, I'm going to answer them  here. FIRSTLY, no, there is no more chapters- that was the last one. Sorry, people! Okay, here are answers:

Q: Also, a dress to the ankles is not short…it's by the feet so it's pretty long ~masterofwords

A: Well, you're right, but at a ball most of the people's dresses are extremely long and have a train, so it seems pretty short

Q: is dis the final touch tho? Is there going to be an epilogue or something?

A: Yes, that was the final chapter. And there might(repeat: MIGHT) be an sequel that's really short.

And, do you like my E+T story idea? Please tell me- I'm writing anyway, no matter what, but I want to see what you think. I told you about it in the last chapter, if you didn't see.

~sariastar


End file.
